


Al alcance de un CLICK.

by caroli



Category: Free!
Genre: Kissing, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-12
Updated: 2014-08-12
Packaged: 2018-02-12 21:01:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2124579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caroli/pseuds/caroli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Un par de días después, Gou reúne al equipo Iwatobi para compartir las fotos del campamento. Desde imágenes de Rei durmiendo y Nagisa acosando a Gou, el problema aparece con una imagen de Makoto y Haru juntos. Haru sonríe mientras Makoto lo abraza, pero ¿qué significa realmente?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Al alcance de un CLICK.

**Author's Note:**

> Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenece.  
>  Este fic empezó como un proyecto común con una amiga, dividimos las partes pero nunca llegamos a concluirlo. La idea desarrollada es distinta, aunque igualmente de adorable. Me costó describir ciertos gestos dado que siempre que me siento a escribir me guío por la película mental que armo en mi cabeza, es frustrante no poder plasmar cada detalle pero en fin, ojalá les guste.

¿Cuánto tardaría Rei en cumplir su cuota de disculpas? Makoto no lo sabía. Es cierto que salir a nadar en el medio de la noche fue un poco descuidado de su parte, y sin embargo la tormenta llegó de sorpresa, eso Rei no lo comprendía. Se cumplían dos días desde su regreso del campamento, Gou los había citado en la terraza del edificio para lahora del almuerzo. Estaba caluroso así que se refugiaron bajo uno de los techos.

\- LAS TENGO! - gritó Gou agitando un sobre con las manos. Lo vació y comenzó a dispersar las fotos sobre el piso - No podía esperar a mostrárselas, son tan lindas!

\- Solo espero que no hayan tomando alguna de mi durmiendo- djio Rei tomando las más cercanas a él. La mayoría eran imágenes de todos, durante el entrenamiento en la playa, algunas fotos de Nagisa comiendo, varias de Makoto con Kou sonrojándose, otras de Haru cocinando por la tarde y unas pocas de Rei sin anteojos con Nagisa de fondo haciendo muecas.

\- ¿Podemos conservar alguna? - la voz de Makoto rompió el murmullo.

\- ¡Desde luego! Yo ya elegí las mías- dijo atrayéndolas a su pecho.

\- ¿PERO QUÉ...?- Rei apuntó a Gou con el dedo y la cara pálida - ¿QUÉ ES ESO?

\- Un momento - ¡yo tomé esa foto!- Nagisa entró a reír- ¡Quiero verla!

\- ¿Ese es Rei durmiendo? - miró a su amigo que se sonrojaba. Soltó una risa.

\- Es que...- Gou también se sonrojaba- pienso que tu cara es adorable cuando duermes - todos la miraban- NO ME MIREN ASÍ, la voy a conservar y punto- la cara se le pintó de rojo, Rei seguía sin poder mirarla a los ojos.

\- ¿Pero cómo? Yo también me veo adorable cuando duermo - Nagisa cruzó los brazos- ¿No es así, Rei-chan?

Rei no dijo palabra, aquella imagen no le gustaba, no era divertida ni hermosa, o quizás solo le molestaba darle tanta importancia. Gou permitió que Makoto y Nagisa vieran la foto, rieron aún más. Se veía un primer plano de Rei recostado sobre la almohada de la bolsa de dormir con la boca abierta y sin los anteojos. Haru, que hasta entonces había visto las fotos a lo lejos sin hacer comentario alguno, corrió con su mano a un par que se habían acumulado una arriba de la otra, una de ellas llamó su atención. La imagen mostraba un planomedio de él y Makoto frente al mar, problablemente tomada la última tarde antes de regresar, su amigo se veía exhausto -probablemente por lo ocurrido la noche anterior-. Algo en la expresión de Haru cambió, le tomó solo unos segundos a Makoto darse cuenta. Posó los ojos sobre la imagen y le sonrió.

\- Si tu no la guardas, yo lo haré- su voz trajo a Haru de vuelta a la tierra- No todos los días logro que sonrías frente a una cámara.

\- Haruka-senpai sonriendo?- el comentairo de Rei, por alguna razón, sonó ofensivo, o eso pensó cuando Haru lo aniquiló con la mirada.

-¿Qué dices?- insistió Makoto- ¿Podemos conservarla, Gou?-

\- Si, quédense con esa, yo tengo una copia.

-¿Cómo que una copia? -

\- Yo no la quiero - dijo al fin - solo la estaba viendo.

\- ¿Haru...?- se puso de pie y se cargó la mochila al hombro.

\- Los veo después-

\- Haruka-senpai! ¿A dónde...?!- su figura se perdió detrás de la puerta. Comenzaron a mirarse extrañados.

-¿Qué? ¿Fue mi culpa?- dijo Rei dudoso.

-No- contestó Makoto que todavía miraba en dirección a la puerta- No es por ti- Tomó la foto y la guardó en su bolsillo.

Terminaron de almorzar, se repartieron las que sobraban y se marcharon.

 

Caía la tarde y Makoto esperaba sentado sobre uno de los bancos frente a la playa, marcó varias veces el número de Haru pero nunca contestó, lo tenía apagado. Dándose por vencido, sacó una vez más la foto de su bolsillo y se quedó admirándola. Se dió cuenta de que ninguno de los dos miraba a la cámara, él sonreía con los ojos cerrados, rodeándolo por el hombro de Haru mientras éste fijaba la vista en su rostro, imitando su sonrisa. Se tocó la parte del brazo con la que había hecho el contacto, sintió ganas de abrazar a Haru. Frustrado por su desaparición hacía unas horas, Makoto descansó su cuerpo contra el respaldo del banco.

-Haru...- dijo quejoso. Se preguntó por qué su amigo se avergonzaba tanto de aquella imagen, o por qué no quería. Miró al cielo y se limitó a pensar. De pronto, la luz que alumbraba el perfil de su rostro se extinguió, vio una sombra parada frente a él. Haru. Tenía la vista baja y los brazos pegados a sus costados.

\- ¿Me estabas esperando?- preguntó apartando su vista hacia el mar, cualquier lugar lejos de los ojos de su amigo. Makoto tardó unos segundos en contestar, ocultó la foto detrás de su espalda.

-Ehh.. no- Haru tensó los hombros. Makoto se puso de pie.- Ya me estaba yendo, solo me senté unos minutos- levantó y estiró los brazos, guardó sus manos en los bolsillos del blaizer.

-Entonces...- Haru por fin lo miró- ¿Vienes?- comenzó a caminar hacia él. Sus hombros se rozaron y una mano lo detuvo del próximo paso, el movimiento hizo que la foto se resbalara por la tela y cayera al piso. Primero miró a sus pies y luego los ojos de Haru, no quería que supiera que la tenía, seguro iría a marcharse de nuevo. Éste se agachó para tomarla y la sostuvo muy cerca de sus rostro, todavía de espalda a Makoto que lo observaba expectante. ¿La va a romper? pensó. 

Su amigo se alejó y dejó caer su cuerpo sobre el banco, aguardó unos segundos y Makoto por fin lo comprendió. Divertido por la situación, volvió a sentarse a su lado, inclinando su cuerpo sobre la fotografía, yendo y volviendo a los ojos de Haru que seguía sin decir palabra.

-Puedes quedártela, si quieres- sus palabras provocaron que Haru se sonrojara - Es tuya.

-Si... Por favor- dijo seco.

Las ganas de abrazarlo regresaron, tan fuertes que Makoto no pudo resistirse. Lo envolvió entre sus brazos, tomándolo por sorpresa. Aquella hubiese sido una estupenda imagen, Makoto empezó a reírse. La misma sonrisa se imprimió en la cara de Haru.

-Haru! Por supuesto que si.

-Gracias- sus ojos le agradecieron.

-No es nada- se rascó la cabeza- Aunque... de haber sabido que la aceptarías le hubiese sacado copia- se lamentó quitándosela de las manos- Había pensado ponerla en un marco, no tenemos muchas fotos juntos- no notó que Haru sacaba su celular- Recuerdo que Nagisa dijo algo estúpido y no pude evitar reírme, siempre se las ingenia para hacerme salir mal... ¿Qué haces?

\- Dijiste que no tenemos fotos juntos - alzó su mano frente a ellos. Makoto no supo qué decir.

-Pero... ¿ahora? No soy bueno para las fotos espontáneas- soltó una risita- Mejor no.

Antes de que pudiera decir otra palabra oyó el click de la cámara. Haru se arrimó contra él.

-Haru! No estaba listo... no.. espera- a continuación, el brazo de su amigo lo encerró acercándolo- Huh?- click. click. click.

-Makoto- se detuvo unos segundos - te estás sonrojando-

-Es que... ¡Las sacas sin avisar! No sé qué cara poner- se sintió ridículo - Lo siento-

-Makoto- lo frenó su amigo. Volvió a enfrentarlos a su celular y justo antes de dar el click Haru descubrió el rostro de Makoto robando su mano y uniendo sus labios con rapidez. Click.

Sintió el calor contra su piel y las mejillas de Makoto explotaron en un rojo tomate. Su boca no se resistió a la colisión y dejó que sus labios se amoldaran. Su mano se afirmó a la de Haru que, al caer su brazo, se posó sobre su cuello. Antes de que Makoto pudiese reaccionar, Haru se apartó bajando la vista hacia su celular. La respiración de Makoto rompía el silencio, no podía dejar de mirarlo. ¿Qué acababa de pasar?

Un segundo después Haru se cubrió la boca con los dedos, revelando una pequeña sonrisa detrás. Makoto espió la pantalla y allí estaban. Besándose. Había salido con los ojos abiertos, aturdido por el contacto desprevenido.

-Haru-chan...- hizo un intento por pensar una oración completa pero sentía más de lo que podía decir.

\- Quiero que guardes la del campamento- yo me quedaré con ésta.

Makoto lo miraba desorbitado. Más de una vez había reprimido sus ganas de abrazarlo, pero lo que no sabía era lo mucho que extrañaría volver a sentir sus labios sobre los suyos. Le molestó que Haru lo hiciera sin previo aviso. Y por alguna razón, Haru percibió su desconfianza.

-Ahora hazlo tú- dijo.

-¿Huh?

\- No es necesario una foto- le aclaró. Posiblemente a Haru le avergonzara pedírselo en voz alta.

Se acercó lo suficiente para que Makoto entendiera la sugerencia. Muy lentamente y atento a cada movimiento, acortó la distancia entre ellos y fue por el segundo beso. Fue más suave, probaron distintos ángulos, buscándose sin nunca despegarse. Makoto sonreía cerrando los ojos, Haru lo espiaba cuando uno de sus dedos empujo su labio inferior hacia abajo haciendo que Makoto abriera la boca, sus lenguas se encontraron, esto hizo que Makoto se sobre exaltara. Sus manos se aferraron a las de Haru, volvieron a mirarse y compartieron el silencio. Makoto no necesitaría una foto para recordar aquello, el corazón se le salía del pecho.

-Ahora que lo pienso- dijo tímido- Papá acaba de comprar una cámara nueva... Quizás podríamos probarla, no sé-

Haru asintió con la cabeza, encantado por la reacción de Makoto.

Esa tarde volvieron a su casa y el número de fotos superó un álbum entero.

 


End file.
